October 8, 2011
The 705th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on October 8, 2011. It was hosted by short-time SNL cast member Ben Stiller and the musical guest was Foster the People, who performed "Pumped Up Kicks" and "Houdini." Sketches *Press Conference (Cold Opening) *Lincoln Financial Group (Commercial) *Fox and Friends (Show) *Lincoln Financial Group (Commercial) *The Best of Both Worlds (Show) *SNL Digital Short - V-Necks *Hank Williams, Jr. (Miscellaneous) *Halloween Party *Lincoln Financial Group (Commercial) *Columbus Day Assblast (Commercial) *Bruce Springsteen: Just The Stories (Commercial) *Tinyballs (Commercial) Cast *Press Conference **Vanessa Bayer as one of the reporters **Paul Brittain as one of the reporters **Bill Hader as one of the reporters **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Taran Killam as one of the reporters **Bobby Moynihan as Chris Christie **Nasim Pedrad as one of the reporters **Jason Sudeikis as Mitt Romney **Kristen Wiig as one of the reporters *Opening Monologue **Ben Stiller **Paul Brittain as the pickle **Bobby Moynihan as the bagel **Andy Samberg as Jewish Willy Wonka *Lincoln Financial Group **Jason Sudeikis as the guy *Fox and Friends **Ben Stiller as Chris Brooks **Fred Armisen as Lou **Vanessa Bayer as Gretchen Carlson **Taran Killam as Steve Doocy **Bobby Moynihan as Brian Kilmeade **Paula Pell as the announcer (voice only) **Jason Sudeikis as Hank Williams, Jr. *Lincoln Financial Group **Bill Hader as the guy *The Best of Both Worlds **Ben Stiller as Mandy Patinkin **Hugh Jackman as Daniel Radcliffe **Abby Elliott as Nancy Grace **Bill Hader as the announcer (voice only) and Clint Eastwood **Bobby Moynihan as Richie **Andy Samberg as Hugh Jackman *SNL Digital Short - V-Necks **Ben Stiller as one of the guys **Vanessa Bayer as Gwen **Paul Brittain as one of the police officers **Taran Killam as Hansen **Bobby Moynihan as one of the police officers **Nasim Pedrad as the girl **Andy Samberg as one of the guys *Hank Williams, Jr. **Jason Sudeikis as Hank Williams, Jr. *Weekend Update **Seth Meyers **Ben Stiller as Derek Zoolander **Kristen Wiig as Nan Washingtom **Bill Hader as Stefon *Halloween Party **Ben Stiller as Mr. Jurgens **Abby Elliott as Becky **Taran Killam as one of the guys **Andy Samberg as Patrick **Kenan Thompson as one of the guys **Kristen Wiig as Shana *Lincoln Financial Group **Ben Stiller as the guy **Abby Elliott as the girl *Columbus Day Assblast **Ben Stiller as Eckhart Tolle **Bobby Moynihan as Ass Dan **Nasim Pedrad as Lil' Blaster **Jay Pharoah as MC George Castanza **Jason Sudeikis as DJ Super Soak **Jorma Taccone as the announcer (voice only) *Bruce Springsteen: Just The Stories **Ben Stiller as Bruce Springsteen **Fred Armisen as Steve Van Zandt **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Michael Patrick O'Brien as Max Weinberg *Tinyballs **Ben Stiller as the dealer **Fred Armisen as the coach **Paul Brittain as one of the players **Taran Killam as Brad Pitt **Bobby Moynihan as Jonah Hill **Jay Pharoah as one of the players Notes/Trivia *The real Hugh Jackman appeared as Daniel Radcliffe during "The Best of Both Worlds" sketch along with Andy Samberg's impression of Jackman. *Ben Stiller reprised his role as Derek Zoolander from the 2001 comedy film Zoolander in the Weekend Update segment. *Kenny G played soprano sax during Foster the People's performance of "Houdini." *The "Tinyballs" filmed commercial sketch is a parody of the 2011 biographical sports drama film Moneyball. Category:Episodes Category:Season 37 Episodes Category:Season 37